


Coffee For the Bold

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Freudian Slip, Luka needs sleep, Meet-Cute, lukanete endgame, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Prompt 24 from Tumblr “Oh. Did–did I say that out loud?” Poor Luka needs sleep and can't handle the sassy cuteness that is M.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Coffee For the Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/gifts).



> This one gave me trouble and then it wrote itself. Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy! For Chrwrites.

Luka could tell coffee would be his best friend today. Band practice had run late and his muse was being a downright attention whore by taking up all of his free time, even cutting into his already jacked up sleep schedule. Deciding a quick detour was much needed, he continued his original path to the school where Juleka was with their bandmates, her notebook in hand. This was supposed to be a practice where he could sleep in but since he was up, he was so taking advantage of the bakery across the street. They recently started selling coffee and he was dying enough to succumb to caffeine. 

The bell jingled happily upon opening the door and a cheerful "Welcome, be with you in a moment!" floated through the cozy atmosphere. Moving to the display case he browsed the baked goods and noted some new items and flavors, interested in trying the mystery flavor. He was debating on whether or not he was nice enough to grab his sister anything when the same cheerful voice distracted him from the display again. 

“Hello there! Welcome to T&S, home of the best macaroons! We have a sale, buy two and get one free! What would you like to try?” 

“Coffee, biggest you have.” 

“Sure thing! Any pastries to go with it?” 

“Nah you’re sweet enough for me.” Luka’s brain suddenly was wide awake and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck as the young woman jerked in surprise and spilled the coffee beans. “I uh I didn’t mean that, okay I did but I also didn’t like, mean to say that out loud and please don’t be offended or hate me- shutting up now.” 

“Ah, well I mean… Your whole look is cute and how you uh dropped that line wasn’t bad, unexpected maybe but not bad. Although shouldn’t you ask my name at least?” 

“I uh yeah. So my name is Luka and I have no filter when I’m this tired but I am a gentleman normally.” He tried for an easy going smile and felt he halfway succeeded. 

“That’s not- you didn’t, I mean!” Pink lips became a distraction as she rolled them inward to bite back the words for a moment, taking a deep breath to try again. “You still didn’t ask me so now you have to guess it.” 

“Can I get a hint at least?” the musician tried, finding it easier to smile suddenly. 

“How about a letter every time you stop by? First one is M and your total today sir Luka is $3.72.” 

Her smile caused her eyes to light up and inspiration to create an itch beneath his skin he almost couldn't ignore. Paying with a tip and cheeky wink, Luka almost couldn't get away fast enough. The melody was building and falling, notes blending together and shifting around to bring the sound invading his mind to life. It wasn't perfect and he definitely would have to go back but Luka was looking forward to it.


End file.
